Just Some Advice
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Jesse pissed Beca off and now it's up to Aubrey to try and help her friend... She's not very good at that.


**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything... other than my own headcanons.**

* * *

Aubrey Posen was a focused woman and she liked having a system and a routine. The second most important part of her daily routine, other than seeing Chloe on her lunch breaks and after work, was her morning run. It started just before the sun rose and ended right when it was perfectly affixed in its place in the sky, it gave Aubrey the time to run off the drowsiness of the morning, but it just felt good, Aubrey loved to run, which was something that Chloe never understood why, though.

Aubrey was on her morning run when she heard someone run up to her, that didn't happen often, but Aubrey was already accustomed to people trying to start running like she had, but then those people usually just gave up within a week. Running isn't for everyone, Aubrey understood that, in fact, she preferred the streets to herself, the quiet of the morning made it easier to think.

"Hey, Aubrey." It was Jesse, Aubrey stopped running and looked at the man behind her.

"Jesse... What are you doing?" Aubrey asked, looking irritated.

"I called Chloe but she said you were out running, so I just-"

"You're kind of creepy."

"Yeah, well, I need your help."

"And you decided to make me think that I'm about to be abducted..." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "That's a great method of persuasion."

"I seriously do need your help." Jesse sighed, gesturing toward his clothes. "Do I look like I'm prepared to run at all."

"You're wearing jeans..." Aubrey said, before beginning to walk back to her apartment. "Let's go to my place. Chloe has a weekend teacher meeting... thing today, so whatever you say won't get back to Beca."

"You are truly a saint, Aubrey." Jesse smiled, following his friend.

They walked back to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment silently, at the beginning stages of their friendship, Jesse would have felt awkward, but since becoming Aubrey's friend, mostly through a mutual love for horror films and the fact that Chloe and Beca were inseparable, Jesse began to actually appreciate silence. The blonde let her friend into her home, before walking to her bedroom and changing into an old _Bellas _t-shirt and a pair of jeans, talking clothes. Jesse sat down on the sofa and looked at Aubrey expectantly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Aubrey asked, she knew Jesse would decline her offer, but it was still nice to ask.

"I love it when you do that." Jesse said, shaking his head as Aubrey sat in the chair near him.

"What do you need?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I made Beca mad."

"And...?"

"I need to find a way to make her feel better!"

"What'd you do?"

"You know how her parents are divorced?"

"Sure."

"I called her step-mom her 'regular' mom and now she-"

"That's stupid!"

"I know!"

"Did you at least apologise?" Aubrey sighed, she didn't understand why Beca hated her step-mom so much, it just meant that she had two more moms than Aubrey, herself, had.

"Yeah." Jesse nodded, throwing his hands up. "And she was pissed!"

"How pissed is pissed?"

"Angrier than that time you told Chloe that you didn't like Taylor Swift, but not as bad as the time you wouldn't get her that kitten that you found on the stree-" Jesse stopped when he saw a grey, calico kitten enter the room. "Who's that?"

"Don't make me."

"What did Chloe name that cat?"

"... Pounce De Lion..." Aubrey muttered, looking at the confused kitten.

"Whipped." Jesse coughed, before putting out his hands and picking the kitten up. "He's cute... Is this the kitten that you put your foot down on?"

"She was really sad." Aubrey said, glaring at the kitten. "And... We're talking about you, here!"

"Oh, yeah..." Jesse sighed, allowing Pounce De Lion to climb onto his head. "What should I do? It should be cute, right? What do you do when Chloe's mad at you?"

"I apologise and then we get over it. Or, apparently I buy her a kitten..."

"What do you do when she's upset?"

"I buy her kittens."

"No one cares about Pounce, now, okay? I need help... What do you do that no matter what, it puts a smile on your girlfriend's face?"

"You do realize that Chloe and Beca are completely different, right?"

"Please!?"

"I have a southern drawl."

"What?"

"I have a southern drawl and sometimes... when she's upset, I use it and no matter what, Chloe will smile."

"Oh... That doesn't help me. What else?"

"I don't know! Chloe and Beca are-"

"Please, Aubrey!" Jesse pouted, gesturing to the kitten, who was now trying to get to Aubrey. "Do it for Pounce!"

"Sometimes I play piano for her."

"You pla-"

"I was an upper-middle class, southern, white girl, it was either that or knitting!"

"Oh, well, I can't do that piano thing anyway. What if I made her dinner?"

"Can you cook?"

"No."

"Then don't, last time I cooked for Chloe, we ended up eating corn... it was the only thing that I couldn't burn."

"When was that?"

"Four years ago."

"Oh..."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and scooped the struggling kitten into her arms. The blonde made an irritated face at the cat, but didn't say anything as he clambered onto her shoulder. Jesse couldn't help but laugh at his friend, who had just received a kitten foot her her eye as Pounce De Lion climbed onto her head and made himself comfortable in her hair.

"I hate Chloe." Aubrey grumbled.

"Why?" Chloe's voice rang out as the ginger entered the room. "Pounce loves you."

"He's using my head as a nest, Chlo." Aubrey groaned, wincing when Chloe picked the kitten up. "I thought you had a meeting."

"It got cancelled because someone accidently turned out the power." Chloe shrugged, cuddling her kitten. "Jesse, why are you here?"

"I called Beca's step-mom her real mom..." Jesse sighed.

"Oh, Beca's over that, she's just wondering where you are, now." Chloe replied, sitting on the arm of Aubrey's chair.

"Really?"

"Would I lie with a kitten in my hands?"

"No...?"

"Exactly, now go, before Beca decides that she's mad that you went missing!"

Jesse stood and ran out of the apartment, making Chloe laugh.

"What?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I lied." Chloe replied. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Are you Satan?"


End file.
